go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends
is the title of the VS team-up movie between ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, which premiered on January 18th 2014. As has been the standard for the past four VS movies, the protagonists of Ressha Sentai ToQger make their debut in this film as well. Synopsis Both TyrannoRanger and AbaRed attack the Kyoryugers due to them being under mind control by Space War God Borudosu. Boldos uses the feelings of revenge from enemies defeated by heroes who uses the power of dinosaurs, creating Neo-Grifforzer and Neo-Geildon, clones of past enemies as well as Enter and Escape,enemies of the Go-Busters. Villains spanning generations are united into a single evil force. The Kyoryugers, who are fighting an unseen evil, meet with the Go-Busters, and the "Greatest Trap ever seen on Earth" is sprung. What rises up against the true dinosaurs, and the death of your best friends? Now, the Kyoryugers must try and use the "True Brave".http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/kyoryuger-vs-go-busters-film-plot-revealed.html Plot Alerted by Torin of an evil presence above the city, the Kyoryugers see a strange energy from the sky before a mysterious green-eyed Tyrannosaurus briefly appears with a warning that their friend could die. The Kyoryugers are then ambushed by a group of Zorima, Golem Soldiers, and Barmia Soldiers before an armored figure named Neo-Geilton arrives with a figure he has just kidnapped. Revealed to be Ryoga Hakua of the Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger team, he transforms and suddenly attacks the Kyoryugers. Luckily, the Go-Busters arrive and hold off Aba Red before Tyranno Ranger of the Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger team turns the tide alongside his captor Neo-Grifforzar. After they and their teams retreat, Hiromu thanks Daigo for helping him and Gokai Red before they are ambushed by Enter. Enter states that he and Escape have been resurrected as part of a Vaglass restoration program that has been activated in response to the evil force that Neo-Grifforzar and Neo-Geilton serve: Voldos, a being created from the combined malice of Dai Satan and Dezumozorlya that is targeting the dinosaur-themed Super Sentai teams to have their Dino Hope extracted and converted into Wicked Life Energy to complete his evolution. With the Go-Busters and Beet J. Stag holding off the enemies, the Kyoryugers arrive at the site too late to save Ryouga and Geki in what is revealed to be a trap set for them, with Gabutyra defeated by Neo-Grifforzar and infused by Voldos's power. By the time the Go-Busters find them, the Kyoryugers have also been placed under Voldos's control and he sends them back in time to kill the dinosaurs. Upon encountering the dinosaurs, the Kyoryugers almost kill them when the green eyed Tyrannosaurus protecting them from an eruption breaks the spell as Daigo recognizes the dinosaur as Gabutyra in his original state. The Gabutyra of the past proceeds to explain to them the warning he told Daigo related to his future self who is dying from Voldos's influence and that only Daigo can save him with the power of Dino Hope. Elsewhere, with help from the Abarangers' Yukito Sanjyo using a specially made Super Sentai Zyudenchi, Yayoi creates a time portal to bring the Kyoryugers back to the present time. Meanwhile, the Go-Busters and Kyoryu Silver mount a rescue mission to save Ryouga and Geki when they are kept back by the Deboth Knights and Luckyuro while Neo-Grifforzar and Neo-Geilton take their captives with them. However, the Kyoryugers arrive and fight a losing battle against the grunts while Ryouga and Geki make a mutual attempt to fight Escape before Daigo finds the dying Gabutyra. Luckily, upon being joined by J alongside Masato who appears due to the activation of a one-time anti-virus program, the reunited Go-Busters team drives off the Deboth Army while destroying the satellite stations as Daigo succeeds in restoring Gabutyra to life. Joined by the assembled Zyuranger and Abaranger teams, using the Abaranger and Zyuranger Zyudenchi to give Gabutyra support in replicas of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus and Bakuryu Tyranno to deal with the giant reinforcements, the Kyoryugers transform and the gathered Dinosaur Super Sentai take out the grunts. After the main team obliterates Enter in his Dark Buster form, Kyoryu Gold destroys Escape while the Abarangers defeat Neo-Geilton, and the Kyoryugers regroup with the Zyurangers as they all combine the Kentrospiker, Howling Cannon, and Dino Bomber into the Ultimate Howling Cannon to destroy Neo-Grifforzar. However, Neo-Grifforzar contains the blast as he departs to space to sacrifice himself to complete Voldos's evolution. Though the Kyoryugers form Raiden Kyoryuzin, with the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus and Bakuryu Tyranno replicas transforming into Daizyuzin and Abarenoh, the Dinosaur Super Sentai are powerless against Voldos. Luckily, having obtained the Go-Busters Zyudenchi from Masato before he fades back into data, Red Buster summons Tategami Lioh whose head is used in the Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin formation so it, Daizyuzin, and Abarenoh can focus their powers to blast Voldos back into space. Later, after giving their goodbyes to the Gabutyra of the past, the Kyoryugers decide to join the Go-Busters in a victory meal. of the ToQgers]] What the teams do not know is that Neo-Geilton has survived, and he uses Messiah Card 13 to become Neo-Messiah to avenge his creator. Before he can do anything, a rainbow-colored train descends from the sky and from it emerges the 38th Super Sentai... Ressha Sentai ToQger. Using their unconventional fighting style, which includes switching their colors, the ToQgers quickly destroy Neo-Messiah. Continuity and Placement *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: This movie can only take place between Brave 36 and Brave 37. Torin appearing as Kyoryu Silver places this movie after Brave 36. Chaos appearing places this movie before Brave 38, before Chaos leaves and placing Dogold in charge. This movie cannot take place after Chaos' return in Brave 40 due to the lack of Endolf. *Ressha Sentai ToQger: The earliest this movie could take place for the ToQgers is following ''Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced, as Right did not join the recently assembled team until the first episode and the first three episodes all followed directly on from each other due to two-straight cliffhanger explanations by Conductor and Ticket regarding their scenario. Characters 'Main teams' Kyoryugers Go-Busters 'Other Teams' Zyurangers Abarangers And Introducing Allies *Dantetsu Kiryu *Takeshi Kuroki *Cheeda Nick *Yayoi Ulshade Villains *Space War God Burodosu **Neo-Grifforzer **Neo-Geildon ► Neo-Messiah **Escape **Golem Soldiers **Barmia Soldiers **Buglars *Deboth Army **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Sorrowful Knight Aigaron **Raging Knight Dogold **Funfilled Spy Luckyuro **Joyful Knight Candelilla **Zorima Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Kyoryuger equipment: *ToQger equipment: Suit actorsTheatrical pamphlet *Kyoryu Gold, MammothRanger: *TyrannoRanger: *AbaRed: *AbareBlue: Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Slash), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Archenolon **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Allomerus + Beyonsmo (Flexible Thunder Fire Slash), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Silver - *TyrannoRanger - Zyuranger *AbaRed/AbareBlue - Abaranger *Core Go-Busters - Go-Busters Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends: **ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink **ToQ 2gou - Red **ToQ 3gou - Blue **ToQ 4gou - Yellow **ToQ 5gou - Green *Only ToQ 1gou's and ToQ 2gou's Transfer Changes are shown onscreen. The others are only implied by ToQ 1gou switching them and not seen. *The effect used for the Transfer Change during the ToQger's cameo is different to the one used in Ressha Sentai ToQger, indicating that this hadn't been decided upon during production of this film. Theme song * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi, Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakabe **Artist: Hideaki Takatori, Showgo Kamada Notes *Following on from Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, this is the second team-up movie where the two starring teams have met and fought together before, as both the Kyoryugers and the Go-Busters fought together in Super Hero Taisen Z, the three Go-Busters fought with the five-man Kyoryuger team alongside the Gokaigers and several Kamen Riders and while Beet J. Stag made a cameo after Kyoryu Gold and battle with . **In addition, the Kyoryugers first appeared in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger and, unlike the previous three pre-series cameo debuts, it featured Kyoryu Red appearing before Red Buster and Gokai Red, with the two red heroes taking their leave before the other Kyoryugers appeared, making this the third time Kyoryu Red and Red Buster have met (discounting the Hand-Off shown at the end of the Final Mission of Go-Busters). *This is the first actual reappearance of all the Zyurangers as played by their actors since the end of their series. Geki appeared in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai through stock footage/audio and some brief new shots, all in costume, while Burai appeared with Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai to Gai Ikari in The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill, also only in a costumed only appearance. Only Geki and Goushi reappeared before this played by their actors, Geki in Super Sentai World (only a new voice performance over costumed footage) and Goushi in the final two Gokaiger episodes: The Day of Battle and Farewell Space Pirates. *With all 3 dinosaur teams accounted for, this movie features every Tyrannosaurus (Geki, Ryouga, Daigo), Triceratops (Dan, Yukito, Amy), and Pteranodon (Mei, Ranru, Utsusemimaru) themed Ranger in Super Sentai history. **However, aside from the Kyoryugers, only Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito appear out of suit. **Utsusemimaru is the only Sixth Ranger to make an appearance, since Burai and Mikoto are deceased. **Although Yayoi appears in this movie, she remains untransformed throughout it, most likely due to the fact that she is an Extra Ranger and not part of the main team. **Ramirez and Tessai are absent from the movie for some unknown reason, but given the time placement for the Kyoryugers, being between Braves 36 and 37, this is most likely due to them recovering from their fight with Mad Torin as shown in Braves 38 and 39. **Lastly, Asuka is also absent from the film, though this can be attributed to the fact that he is an additional member and not a primary member of the Abaranger team. He could have returned to Another Earth using his child Mikoto's ability to transport him from Dino Earth. As a result, Torin is the only Brachiosaurus themed Ranger to appear in this movie (who fights alongside the Go-Busters). *Unlike the previous two Vs. movies (Gokaiger vs. Gavan and Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger), this film's title does not follow the format (current series' full name) vs. (previous series' full name): The Movie, instead it goes back to (current series' full name) vs. (previous series) along with a subtitle as with the previous two Vs. movies before them (Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger and Goseiger vs. Shinkenger). *The spelling of the ToQger team's name in this movie is different as it spelled "Tokkyuger" before the official spelling was confirmed. *This film's pre-series cameo includes the following firsts: **The first to occur as a post-credits scene. **The first where a transformation is at least implied, even if it isn't seen on screen, due to the announcement made from the ToQ Changer and the "white line" emerging around Neo-Messiah before the ToQgers disembark from the Rainbow Line. **The first where all of the core Ranger's mecha are seen due to the Rainbow Line trains being completely linked and seen as the ToQgers arrive. *Gokai Red was mentioned by Hiromu when he remembered Daigo for helping them. **This is similar to Ryouga's last un-transformed appearance in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, where the older star of the team-up right before (HurricaneRed in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger's case) is acknowledged. *As the Deboth Knights perform their conjoined attack on the Go-Busters, the other 2 Buddy Roids were briefly seen when they are forced to cancel their Powered Custom transformation. *This movie has the least number of replaced actors for a film with more than 2 teams. Out of all 5 teams and 25 transformed Rangers (26 if Yayoi is counted as an untransformed Ranger), only Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow) is not played by her original actress. The Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito appear out of costume while the rest of the Zyurangers and the ToQgers are at least voiced by their original actors. **Incidentally, after this movie, AbareYellow is now the only Abaranger that hasn't been portrayed by her original actress after Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger (AbareBlack returned in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, AbareBlue and AbareKiller returned in Gokaiger, and AbaRed returned in this movie). ***There's a rumor Arisa Komiya (Yoko/Yellow Buster) played Ranru for her few lines in the movie. **Also, the presence of 26 rangers (although Yayoi doesn't fight) makes this movie the largest gathering of rangers in a non-anniversary special, given that Super Sentai World (which featured the Zyuranger as well) saw the presence of 25 rangers. *During the transformation scene, Geki receives a Neo Heisei/21st century era style transformation similar to Adam Park's Once A Ranger morph. This was probably done to match up with the other two modern day Dinosaur Sentai teams. *The flashback of Daigo Kiryu's fights with and alongside Gabutyra is from Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King. *The ending choreography is a mix of a choreographs of Kizuna ~ Go-Busters!, Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger and original choreography. *This is the first VS movie that doesn't show the current and previous Sentai changing and doing the role call together. *Despite that Miho Nakamura doesn't appear in this movie, Yayoi starts the countdown, which is something that Miho would do when the Megazord started transporting from Hyper Space. Kuroki reacts with surprise when he hears her do this, realizing how similar the two girls are. *Plezuon and Bragigas only appear in the form of cameos when the Zyudenryu are all seen above the Spirit Base, and when zooming into the Spirit Base respectively. *This movie shares many similarities with the previous VS movie: **Both movies feature dark versions of a Sentai team (dark Gokaigers and dark Kyoryugers). ***Further more, both movies feature black versions of Red Mecha of the dark team (Black Galleon and Dead Gabutyra). **Both movies feature the death and the miraculous revival of the active Ranger's robotic partner (Buddy Roid and Gabutyra). **Both movies have the appearance of past Giant Robots to thank for the combination of Super Sentai's powers (Ranger Keys combine with Go-Busters' greater power, and Super Sentai Zyudenchi). ***Daizyujin appears in both movies, although as a Gokai Change in the previous VS movie. **Both movies feature time travel. **Both movies' main villains are from space (Zangyack and Space War God Burodosu). **Both movies have a Ranger Legend who appears in the active team's base to help (Kaoru Shiba and Yukito Sanjyou). ***Both of these Legends appeared in their respective team's tribute episode in Gokaiger. *The Dino Buckler that Geki is holding is actually the Legacy Morpher toy as it looks like an actual prop from the show. *It is unknown how Neo-Grifforzer managed to capture the other members of Zyurangers, whether Ranru was captured too, or why Yukito wasn't. *During his tenure as a Dino Hunter, Nobuharu's hairstyle is similar to from . Nobuharu even recites Gentaro's famous phrase "It's here". *This movie shows that each of the dinosaurs that would eventually become the main six Zyudenryu all lived in the same time period. However, the dinosaur Stegotchi is based off of, the Stegosaurus, lived in the Late Jurassic period, while the other dinosaurs the other five Zyudenryu were based on all lived in the Late Cretaceous period. *While Tategami Lioh appears in the film, the Go-Busters' main mechas don't. **However, Tategami Lioh doesn't transform into the head of the mecha as it normally would - instead it would attach on Raiden Kyoryuzin's arm to create Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin. External links * Official website References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Movies with Pre-Series Cameo Debuts